In general, a conventional plug is mainly used for connecting various different power supplies of electric appliances. Since the types of electric appliances become increasingly more, and the use of plugs also becomes more frequently, and manufacturers try to improve the plug structure continuously to provide better functions and effects of the plugs. In present existing plugs, some come with bending and rotating functions, so that users can connect and use the plugs more conveniently by bending and rotating the plug as needed.
With reference to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 for the structure of a conventional rotating plug, the rotating plug comprises an inner frame 10, a main body 11, two conductive terminals 12 and a power cable 13, wherein two conductive terminals 12 are protruded from a front end of the inner frame 10, and a power cable 13 is connected to the rear of the main body 11, and the inner frame 10 is passed and installed to the center of the main body 11, so that the two conductive terminals 12 is connected to the power cable 13 in the main body 11, and the inner frame 10 and the main body 11 are axially connected and combined to form the conventional rotating plug.
However, the aforementioned conventional plug has a small gap 14 formed at the joint position of the inner frame 10 and the main body 11, such that the conductive terminal 12 is exposed. If the plug is bent and rotated, then the conductive terminal 12 will be exposed from the small gap 14 more obviously, thus causing a serious problem on the safety of use.
In view of the aforementioned shortcoming of the conventional product, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed and developed a novel practical rotating plug to overcome the shortcoming of the prior art.